South Carolina
South Carolina Marion Jones is a character fan-made OC character in Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the State of South Carolina. 'Appearence' Marion has long, light brown hair that extends to her mid-back. She also has a short ahoge on the right side of her hair. She has hazel eyes and is 5'6 ft tall. Marion has two scars: one on her shoulder from the Revolutionary War, and another prominent gash on her lower left-side from the Civil War. She usually can be seen wearing a blue shirt with any kind of t-shirt, but on special occasions she wears a teal dress. As a chibi Marion wears a Confederate uniform. On her head is a purple ribbon, and her sister Caroline has a light purple one to match. Marion wears a pearl neclace around her neck. Personality Marion is very lady-like and would be considered a "Southern Belle". She the opposite of her sister Caroline in that she is mature and tries to keep a level-head. She also loves warm weather. Marion is determined to voice her opinion, and usually becomes upset if things do not go her way. Underneath her "Southern Belle" exterior she has a temper, and is violent when angry. Her relations with the other States vary. She has close relationships with some of the Southern states, especially Georgia and Alabama, while she usually does not get along with the Northern States. In the days before and during the Civil War, Marion was a radical rebel, and she was at the front of the Confederacy. She wanted the other Southern states to join the Confederacy, and pressured her sister North Carolina into joining. After her father and Northern States defeated her and the Confederacy, she fell off her high horse and now tries to make up for her rebellious behavior by being a "lady". Relationships Britain (Arthur Kirkland) Marions relationship with Arthur is a generally good one, since she used to be under his control. But during the Revolutionary War, she supported Alfred in taking over the colonies. She was opposed to him at the time America (Alfred Jones) Marions relationship with Alfred is generally okay. During the Civil War, she was the first to leave the Union and denounce him. She then got her other Southern siblings to join her cause and fight Alfred (NC was a bit reluctant). It, of course, didn't end well for her since The Union won the war. But since then their relationship has improved (somewhat). North Carolina (Caroline Jones) Before the American Revolution, Marion and Caroline used to live togther and both of them were recoginsed as Carolina. But they soon were split up and since then there has been some bitterness between the two. That bitterness was further intensified by North's reluctance to join the Confederacy, which caused South to become a bit angry with her. Nowadays Caroline tries to distance herself from Marions deep Southern culture, but her efforts are futile as the two of them are always grouped together. Marion also feels as if Caroline is somewhat of a burden, and somestimes does not want to be with her. But the twins really do love each other, as both would be greatly affected if something were to happen to another. Georgia Marion and Georgia share a good relationship spanning back to the pre-Colonial days. Georgia usually supported South Carolina in her endeavours, especially during Succession and the Civil War. But, as all siblings, they clash sometimes and both rival each other in football. Marukaite Chikyuu Hey, hey, daddy, get me some sweet tea Hey, hey, mommy, hey hey mommy That freshly baked cornbread, I will never forget the taste of it! Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a circle, it's the Earth I'm South Carolina Draw a circle, it's the Earth, Could it be, is that the Earth Or maybe, it's the Earth I'm South Carolina Ah, with just one brushstroke, You can see the beautiful world The South, it's the place to be South Carolina "Pssh, don't be mad at me about the Civil War. Hmph, it was Alfred's fault." Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a cirlce, it's the Earth I'm South Carolina Draw a circle, it's the Earth Our wonderful, shocking Earth My big sister, she's a jerk I'm South Carolina Columbia, our capital It's better than Charlotte, you'll see "Shutup North" You should go to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina Yeah, yeah, brother, get me some sweet tea While your here, sister, pour some for me Hey, hey, grandpa, peace is the best Yeah yeah baby, "Go home Sis!" Hey, hey, America, get me some fried chicken too Mommy! That freshly baked cornbread I will never forget the taste of it Playing golf, water sports, Those are my hobbies -- Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a circle, it's the Earth Draw a cirlce. it's the Earth I'm South Carolina Ah, with just one brushstroke, You can see the beautiful Earth One day, we'll rise again South Carolina Ah, throughout the whole world Sleeps the recipe for peace, The South is the place to be Carolina! Hatafutte Parade In my right hand is sweet tea! In my left hand is... eh, the Confederate Flag?! Waving flags, being a lady, it's a Southern Parade! Towards the enchanting world, Welcome! Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world When things go my way, I'm in the best condition! The Palmetto and Moon make our gorgeous flag, The Southern Belle is always me, A-me-ri-ca Gallery Category:U.S. State Category:United States Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Hetalia